


Baby, I'm Preying On You Tonight

by angelseoul



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychopaths In Love, bad guys having sex without feelings, blowjob, they not really in love though, they're just really obsessed with each other, they're literally the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelseoul/pseuds/angelseoul
Summary: Eli Cardale did not like to feel like he wasn’t in complete control of social situations.He’d taught himself this particular skill-set through trial and error, observing those around him, searching for traits that would help him achieve whatever it is he wanted from people. More often than not it was simply a matter of keeping up appearances.His carefully constructed mask of politeness, helpfulness and charm was a full-time job that needed to be upheld at all times, lest someone see the darkness that lurked beneath.This was exactly why Victor Vale was so frustrating.- In which Eli gets a boner and Victor helps him out, I guess?





	Baby, I'm Preying On You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to Hell, and I’m dragging every single one of you with me with this fic.

##### So what you trying to do to me It's like we can't stop, we're enemies But we get along when I'm inside you \- Maroon 5, 'Animals' 

Eli Cardale did not like to feel like he wasn’t in complete control of social situations.  
He’d taught himself this particular skill-set through trial and error, observing those around him, searching for traits that would help him achieve whatever it is he wanted from people. More often than not it was simply a matter of keeping up appearances.  
His carefully constructed mask of politeness, helpfulness and charm was a full-time job that needed to be upheld at all times, lest someone see the darkness that lurked beneath. 

This was exactly why Victor Vale was so frustrating.  
Victor had seen through his fake persona from the moment they met, and the more Eli tried to convince Victor that he was just like everyone else, the less Victor seemed to believe him. 

The thing was, part of Eli liked being seen (and he supposed, also accepted) for who he really was. He envied Victor’s natural way of showing exactly who he was without anyone suspecting him to be a monster. Perhaps his strength lay in the fact that he didn’t care who knew about his darkness. Perhaps he even wanted to be seen. 

Well, Eli was looking, and he was as perplexed by how Victor was getting away with his cavalier attitude regarding his own nature as he was intrigued. 

He secretly wished he had Victor’s confidence. And perhaps also that he had the confidence to show Victor his true self, which he currently didn’t. Because, as much as he wanted a confidante, to drop his mask completely and just be seen and accepted for who he was, he didn’t trust Victor. 

Victor Vale, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Those sharp eyes that saw through everything and everyone as though they had x-ray vision, or something more intuitive.  
Victor Vale, with his good looks and his black clothes.  
Victor Vale, with his lips; pink and slightly parted as he gasped through his orgasm when he touched himself. 

Eli shook the image out of his head. He had not meant to go there. He had not meant to see that, that one time when he accidentally caught Victor in the act.  
Victor hadn’t seen him, Eli thought. Or if he had, he hadn’t mentioned it.  
As far as Eli knew, Victor hadn’t had a girlfriend or even been interested in anyone while they had been room-mates. Eli shook himself out of that way of thinking again. What was wrong with him? 

But, he admitted, he had been turned on by the sight of Victor Vale’s long fingers run the length of his hard leaking cock, enough so to feel himself get hard at the sight and the ensuing fantasies of Victor cooing at him that he knew his special brand of monster, of coaxing Eli with teasing words and eager pink lips on his head – this fantasy had haunted him for longer than he’d like to admit. 

Fuck. 

He refused to admit, even to himself, that Victor was in any capacity affecting him, bodily or otherwise.  
Victor Vale was simply a nuisance that Eli needed to get out of his system.  
Now he needed only to figure out _how_ exactly to get him out of his system.  
Living with him was hard enough. They were not only “friends” but also room-mates and in each other’s faces most of the time when they weren’t studying. Eli had forgone any attempt to avoid Victor, except for the times he actually preferred to be alone and when he had dates with Angie. 

So now that they were both drunk and high and relaxed on the couch of their living room, getting increasingly philosophical and Victor’s voice getting raspier, his hands gesturing lazily in the air as he spoke, Eli was getting increasingly distracted by these details (quite against his will.)  
He’d think about how Victor’s infuriatingly sharp eyes would linger a little longer at Eli’s lips, or how he would get uncharacteristically tactile with every passing moment. And how Eli was getting a little harder every time Victor would smirk at something witty he’d said. 

Fuck. 

Eli really couldn’t deny it anymore, could he?  
He really needed to get Victor out of his system.  
And, if the general public were to be believed, the way to get someone out of your system was to sleep with them.

Sleep with them to forget about them. 

Eli had never placed much faith in the advice and opinion of the general public, but _not_ sleeping with Victor wasn’t helping. Avoiding Victor wasn’t going to help either, that much was clear. They lived together for crying out loud. And damn him, even in his drug addled mind he registered that his dick was thinking for him in this moment it seemed. 

“Eli? Are you ok?” Victor was looking at him, less with concern and more with a morbid curiosity. And damn it, Eli envied his ability to be completely himself like this, even now. 

“Uh. Yeah. Sorry. Spaced out there for a moment” he said.  
It wasn’t technically a lie. He’d been spacing out about possibly having sex with Victor. 

Victor smirked and regarded Eli carefully again. 

“You looked a little intense there for a while.” 

“Oh?” Eli said flippantly, but noticed Victor had gotten even closer to him on the couch again. 

“Were you having a nice trip?” Victor’s smirk was a little too wide and too wolfish for it to be innocently teasing. He was making fun of Eli, and this put Eli on edge.  
He saw Victor’s eyes trail down to the large tent in his pants. 

“Shit!” Eli exclaimed and made to get up and run out of Victor’s line of sight, but a firm hand had him pinned to his seat. 

“Take it easy, ‘s not like I’ve never seen a drug induced boner before.”

Drug induced. Yeah, sure. That’s what it was. 

“Were you thinking about Angie?” Victor smirked, but Eli could see the twinge of resentment by the curve of the other man’s lips. Interesting. Eli wondered if it was jealousy. And over whom?

“Not exactly.” Eli said, his voice barely a whisper. He hated himself in this moment. His weakness. But Victor’s eyes were not so subtly darting from Eli’s face to his groin and this development overrode his self-deprecation. 

“So, uh...” Victor licked his lips and tore his gaze from Eli’s groin to look into his eyes, a dark look coming over him “what’s this all about, then?”

Eli’s pulse was beating strong and wild through his veins. His normally steady heart pumping as fast as when he was sprinting on the campus tracks. 

“What on Earth could you have been thinking about?” 

Eli wondered how high Victor was. If he would remember any of this tomorrow. 

“Does it matter?” Eli asked, but drew closer to Victor’s face, their lips almost touching. 

“It could be vital information.” Victor teased. Fucker. 

This careful dance between them was starting to wear Eli out. He decided, come Hell or high water, and promptly straddled Victor, his legs pressing close to either side of the man’s thighs as he gingerly sat on top on him, still wary of Victor’s reaction. 

“What if I told you I was thinking about you?” 

Victor didn’t seem to mind. He was kneading Eli’s legs with his big hands. Those long fingers he’d used to pleasure himself. _God. _They caressed his legs and made their way up to his ass, digging in possessively. Victor hummed approvingly and Eli was dying to be touched. 

“I’d say that’s the most honest thing I’ve ever heard coming from your lips.” 

Eli was losing his patience. 

“Always gotta be a smart-ass. Shut up, Victor and fucking touch me.” 

To Eli’s great relief he learned that Victor was not petty in moments like these and was more than ready to comply. Eli gasped loudly as Victor reached inside the hem of his pants and stroked his hard member. The wolfish grin on Victor’s face only got hungrier as he heard Eli coming apart with his touch. The carefully put together pieces of him slowly coming unhinged.  
Victor used his free hand to unzip Eli’s pants and free his throbbing member for more comfortable access. 

“Beautiful, perfect Eli Cardale is hard for me. What a development.” Victor teased, but his voice was gruff with his own desire and his hardness was digging into Eli’s ass, so he supposed there was little dignified superiority to be had as far as he was concerned. 

“It’s only because I’m high as a fucking kite. Don’t flatter yourself.” 

Victor laughed, the low rumble of his voice vibrating against Eli’s neck where he was effectively giving him a hickey, marking him up for everyone to see.  
Victor Vale’s handiwork.  
Victor Vale’s conquest.  
The thought made Eli snarl in distaste.

Victor gave his wrist a flick that made Eli moan loudly. 

“Hard to be cocky with someone else’s hand on your dick, don’t you think?” 

Eli rolled his eyes “Why don’t you put that mouth to better use than to run it, Victor?” He meant to sound like he was till in control of his faculties, but his voice came out breathless and needy. He hated it, but he was so past caring right now. And Victor, as it turned out, was more than eager to please. 

He hooked his arms underneath Eli’s legs and flipped them so Eli was lying on his back, Victor on top of him, pushing his shirt up over his torso and kissing and biting his way down to where Eli wanted him to use his mouth. 

With swift hands he drew both pants and underwear off of Eli and placed himself between the other man’s legs. His eyes darkened as he observed how _debauched_ Eli looked, how utterly disheveled and fucked out he already looked because of Victor, and he’d barely even touched him.  
Victor licked his lips in anticipation, his deft fingers gripping Eli’s hard cock in his hand, his other hand staying on Eli’s hip. His own dick throbbed when Eli’s eyes met his. 

_This_ was what Victor was here for, Eli’s undivided attention, to see the cracks in Eli’s faux charm, to watch and devour the way Eli looked right now; with his guard down and his calculating control coming apart. This was his drug. Victor had waited for this moment since he’d met Eli, and now he was finally basking in it. It was damn near addictive and he wanted more. 

He closed his lips on the head of Eli’s cock, never taking his eyes off when the dark haired man closed his eyes and gave a breathless groan. 

“Shit that feels good” he whispered and Victor was quite certain he’d never meant to let that slip. 

“What? Angie never did this for you?” 

Eli cracked open an eye and swore at Victor.  
“God, fuck. Shut the hell up, Victor.” 

Victor just laughed, a low rumble in the back of his throat.  
He swirled his tongue on the head and delighted in the litany of curses Eli emitted. 

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” 

Before Eli could reply Victor hollowed out his cheeks and took most of Eli’s length in, bobbing his head a few times while working his hand up to meet his lips. 

“Holy fuck, Victor. How are you so good at that?” Eli looked at him, red flushed and wild-eyed. 

“I’m good at everything.” Victor smiled smugly, which elicited an angry sneer from Eli. Victor chuckled darkly and resumed sucking his friend off. 

Eli was lost in the multitude of sensations that went through him.  
Arousal, because Victor’s mouth felt so goddamn _good_, annoyance, because Victor was being a little shit about it, and also an unsettling feeling of having exposed too much of himself, his body notwithstanding. No it was more about how he was falling apart in front of Victor and the latter was lapping it up. But Eli also felt strangely validated by Victor’s clear approval of his ruin, but also powerless to stop it. He generally hated feeling powerless, but this, _this_ he could get on board with. 

Eli consoled himself with the thought that as powerless and pathetic as he felt, Victor was probably just as pathetic. Even if it didn’t show. He bet, if he told Victor to do anything, he would have done it right about now. And Eli guessed, there was some power in that too. 

He tugged on Victor’s blonde locks, holding eye contact. It seemed to be a big turn on for Victor, to look at Eli. To have Eli look back. So he met his eyes, pulling experimentally on Victor’s hair as the man sucked him off and it gave him a special thrill, this sort of intimacy.  
He was getting close, and Victor could tell by the way Eli’s hips jerked upwards and tried to fuck Victor’s mouth. Victor tightened his grip on Eli’s hip, the one keeping him still, digging his fingers in almost painfully. Eli was so close, the heat of Victor’s mouth felt so good, and that rapacious tongue was so skilled and Eli was just about to cum when Victor pulled away and left him hanging. 

Eli looked devastated. 

“What the fuck?” he panted and fought the urge to slap Victor across his smug face. 

“Hey now, we’ve only just gotten started. Don’t want you to cum just yet.” 

The promise in Victor’s tone made Eli shiver. Victor took Eli by the hand and pulled him off the couch.  
“Let’s go to my bedroom.” 

They proceeded to shed the scraps of clothes they’d left on.  
For Eli it was shirt and socks, for Victor it was basically everything. Eli tried not to think about the fact that Victor had just blown him fully dressed while he himself had lain a half-dressed, disheveled mess on their living room couch. 

Eli was soon gasping with every nip and bite and suck Victor bestowed on his body. He was desperately rubbing up against Victor’s naked skin as their bodies moved together on the bed.  
It was good, but not nearly enough and it had Eli begging, though he was averse to the act, and especially averse to begging _Victor_, but he’d already been denied an orgasm, he didn’t think he could do it again. 

“Victor...” he whined and stroked his friend’s cock in his willing hand, to rile him up to consent to his wish.  
“Victor, what?” Victor’s voice was dark and gravelly. Maybe he was struggling with maintaining his cool just as much as Eli, he told himself.  
“Fuck me already.”

Victor laughed another dark laughter and stroked Eli’s cheek in a mockingly loving gesture.  
“You know, though I love that whiny tone, I’d still love to hear you ask nicely for once.” 

Eli just mumbled incoherently in response. Victor paused. 

“What was that?”

“I said hurry up, asshole.” 

Victor raised his eyebrows, enjoying this moment way too much for Eli’s taste. 

“Pretty sure “asshole” isn’t asking nicely, what’s the magic word?”

Eli ground his teeth together. He was really going to make him say it. 

“Fuck you” Eli spat and Victor trailed a teasing finger over Eli’s sensitive head, narrowing his eyes dangerously. 

Eli shivered. 

“Maybe next time.” Victor countered. Eli was so past caring. He swallowed his pride and gave Victor the word he wanted to hear from Eli’s lips. 

“Please Victor, _please_ fuck me right now.” 

Victor only gave a satisfied grin, like this was all he needed in the world and Eli drew in a quick breath when he felt Victor’s fingers teasing his entrance. 

Eli gasped when he felt a finger in his ass, the burn was unfamiliar and the feeling strange to him. He’d never actually slept with another man before, certainly hadn’t been fucked by one. 

“Lube” he said, catching Victor’s eye “the drawer in the nightstand.” 

Victor withdrew his finger from Eli’s ass to get the lube and Eli thought somehow it would be a relief, but strangely he wanted it back in, possibly another finger too, he wanted to be filled by Victor so badly it took him by surprise. 

Victor made quick work of finding the lubrication and coated two fingers as he pushed them back in, his smug smile ever present whenever he made Eli gasp or moan in pleasure.  
He worked his fingers until he reached something inside Eli that made his whole body convulse on the bed and his voice call out in the most gorgeous moan Victor had ever heard. 

“God! Fuck! Victor!” he called and Victor wanted to laugh but he just savored the moment, lazily sucking on Eli’s dick as he did it again. Eli was panting loudly now, and Victor realized he was getting close again. 

“Shit Victor, please. I need you.” Eli’s hands threaded through Victor’s hair and he distantly thought it was the most tactile and intimate touch he’d ever received from the man. 

“God, I love it when you beg.” Victor mumbled against the inside of Eli’s thigh and didn’t let him have a chance to react to his words because before he knew it, Victor had lubed himself up and was pushing his length inside of him. 

The feeling was a lot different than a couple of fingers. It was just that much tighter and bigger and it almost had Eli panicking, but Victor was being surprisingly gentle. He let Eli get used to the feeling, knowing he could move only when Eli got impatient and started cursing at him. Even this was fucking cute, if anyone had asked Victor, who readily complied with Eli’s wishes and started fucking him slowly. 

It was too much and not enough all at once. Eli thought he was going to burst when he felt Victor move inside of him. The friction, the heat, the pure invasion of the act, but God, Eli wanted more. He needed that feeling when Victor had hit his prostate with his fingers, he needed to feel that again, he didn’t even care that he was coming apart right in front of the guy he’d been the most guarded with in his life. He needed to feel it again, and Victor was a goddamn tease and going so fucking _slow_, it was driving Eli insane. 

“Victor, god fucking damn it, can you please just fuck me harder? I’m not a china doll, I can take it.” 

Victor just chuckled low in his chest and touched Eli’s cheek in another mockingly loving gesture. “Are you sure about that, doll face?” 

Eli rolled his eyes and gave Victor his worst glare, which actually seemed to work for once. That or Victor was himself so far gone he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Eli moaned loudly when Victor thrust inside him with purpose, chasing both their orgasms and hitting Eli’s prostate hard with every thrust. Eli clung onto Victor as though he was the only thing anchoring him to the real world, whispering his name over and over again as they moved together, as Victor brought him just that much closer to his release. Eli distantly noticed that Victor was getting close, his thrusts became erratic and his breath hitched as he drove into Eli with less precision and more genuine fervor. 

“You feel so goddamn good. Fuck, I’m gonna cum Eli.” Victor whispered into Eli’s ear who could do nothing more than to hold on tighter and nod and whisper his answer in turn. 

“Yes, yes, cum Victor. Cum inside me.” 

This was all the encouragement Victor needed, he fucked Eli even harder for the last few thrusts until his hips stuttered and he slowed down his movements, riding out his orgasm, gasping against Eli’s lips as he did.  
Victor took Eli’s cock in his hand as his orgasm was dying down, it only took a couple of strokes and Eli was cumming all over his lower belly and moaning Victor’s name. Their lips brushed together, not quite kissing, just gasping and breathing together, saying each other’s names like prayers or curses. 

Victor rolled to the side, still panting a little. 

“Well, shit.” 

“Yeah.” Was all Eli could say at the moment. He tried not to think about the fact that sex had never been this good with anyone before. He tried desperately not to think about how he may now be addicted to Victor Vale’s goddamn dick. Well, shit, indeed. 

They lay there for a while, just staring at each other, not knowing what to say. The sweat was drying on Eli’s skin and he felt himself shiver a little from the cold. Victor was still looking at him, and when he saw him shiver he just drew up the covers around Eli, like he was his goddamn boyfriend or something. But they weren’t. They were not boyfriends, they were not dating. 

But as Victor placed a chaste kiss to Eli’s forehead and wrapped his arms around him, the warmth of his skin warming Eli up, he started thinking that even though they didn’t date, even though they weren’t boyfriends and probably never would be, at least they could be lovers. 

For now.


End file.
